


Гаррота

by Just_once_more



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: SoulmateAU! В идеальном мире встретить своего соулмейта и узнать его по первому же прикосновению - счастье. Но этот мир ни хрена не идеален. Бета Many happy returns





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написать soulmate!Johnlock, где они ни разу не soulmate - могу, умею, практикую. 
> 
> Inspired of Florence and the Machine - «Heavy in your arms»

Когда на его горле затягивается первая из проклятых петель, Шерлок готов удавиться самостоятельно.

.

Кажется, боги этого мира давно, очень давно пришли к тому же выводу, что и Шерлок. Люди — идиоты, и, если их не тащить по нужному маршруту на аркане (невидимом, однако прекрасно ощущаемом), они заплутают в трёх соснах — и будут уверены, что сделали всё, что в их силах. Боги в ответ на такие выкрутасы взъярились и решили, что человечество достойно участи скотины. А значит, заслуживает ошейников, колокольчиков и палки. И быть отправленным на убой. В случае неповиновения.

Шерлок видит их каждый день, на улицах, — людей, осчастливленных петлями на самых разных частях тела. Чаще всего это тонкие кольца, охватывающие лодыжку — что значит _«я пойду с тобой до самого конца»_ , или запястье — что значит _«я не выпущу твою ладонь до последнего вздоха»_. Или руку над локтем, по центру бицепса, — и это говорит _«я встану с тобой плечом к плечу против всего мира, что бы ни случилось»_. Слова, слова, слова. Петли — одинарные, двойные и очень, очень редко — плотно уложенные рядышком, в количестве трёх штук. Люди с ними выглядят самыми недовольными жизнью. Ещё бы, ведь они дольше всех сопротивлялись сделанному за них выбору.

Это вызывает уважение — и трепет. И заставляет тошноту подступить к горлу, выдавая, как Шерлоку _страшно_ , когда он смотрит на этих людей — людей с тремя петлями.

Набирая SMS, краем глаза он замечает, как женщина в жёлтом летнем топе орёт на мужчину. Одна лямка падает с её плеча, на мгновение приоткрывая правую лопатку, поперёк которой протянулись три линии, наверняка охватывающие её грудную клетку потенциально смертоносным кольцом. Женщина спешно поправляет одежду, бросает на Шерлока испепеляющий взгляд — и обрушивает на супруга и соулмейта водопад ядовитых обвинений. Снова.

Не нужно быть гением, как Шерлок, чтобы с полной уверенностью предположить: на теле мужчины, униженно вжавшего голову в плечи, та же метка на том же месте. Значит, они касались друг друга трижды, и один из них каждый раз хотел связи. Добивался её с упорством христианского мученика, знающего, что после порки и сожжения на костре ему воздастся в раю. Шерлоку хватает косвенных данных, чтобы сделать логичный вывод: это женщина хотела связи, мужчина — нет, но на третий раз выбор невелик. Либо ты подчиняешься и устанавливаешь с родственной душой полноценную связь: читай, заключаешь неразрывный контракт на пожизненное нахождение друг друга в зоне видимости, общее жильё, имущество, регулярный секс и тотальную верность — либо петли на теле вас обоих сжимаются всё сильнее и сильнее, заставляя ткани под ними отмирать.

Удавке всё равно, что под ней — кожа, мышцы, кости, да хоть само сердце. Не признавший соулмейта в третий раз — в зависимости от того, где метке приспичило появиться, — калека или же самоубийца. Доказательства этого факта ходят с культями или протезами, пряча глаза от жалостливых и насмешливых взглядов, или лежат в земле. Парами.

Хотя на месте этого парня Шерлок предпочёл бы быть разрезанным на две неравные части, чем до конца своих дней быть неразрывно связанным с той, кого предназначило ему мирозданье. И кого это же мироздание извратило настолько, что о гармоничной связи не могло быть и речи. Не тогда, когда один из участников будущего счастливого союза шантажирует другого здоровьем или жизнью — просто ради того, чтобы заткнуть вопящий инстинкт.

А для Шерлока не было ничего более отвратительного, чем подчиниться голосу тупого животного внутри себя.

Казалось бы, чего легче: просто никого не касайся с мыслью _«ты ли мой соулмейт?»_ и будет тебе счастье. Спокойная жизнь без страха увечья либо смерти. Такую стратегию выбрал для себя Майкрофт — и платил за неё очень дорого, запаковывая тело в костюмы и перчатки, обзаведясь штатом сотрудников, петли которых уже пришли в стабильное, _связанное_ состояние. Из дома, больше напоминающего крепость, брат выходил редко, а Парламент посещал исключительно с зонтиком наперевес, чтобы отодвигать со своего пути тех неугодных, кому удалось прорваться через телохранителей. Шерлок подозревал, что МИ-6 снабдило все зонтики брата какими-нибудь потайными кнопками, благодаря которым Майкрофт продержится против толпы достаточное время, чтобы дождаться эвакуации вертолётом.

Всего-то и нужно — не допустить контакта кожа к коже. На всякий случай. Чтобы не лишиться жизненно важной части тела, если кому-то приспичит «вот прямо сейчас» найти любовь всей своей жизни, вознесённую мелодрамами и массовой культурой на пьедестал в пошлых завитушках. Так нет же. Люди — идиоты, они ввязываются в эту рулетку под названием «найди своего соулмейта» охотно и с энтузиазмом смертников. Правда, в русской рулетке больше вероятность остаться целым, чем выстрелить себе в висок: там только одна пуля на шесть гнёзд. А в случае активных поисков соулмейта парадокс Мёрфи, вторым именем которого был «закон подлости», забивал в барабан револьвера целую автоматную обойму.

Поэтому Шерлок не пользуется общественным транспортом и сторонится людей: одно из самых любимых развлечений молодёжи по достижению совершеннолетия — ходить по вагонам метро и по автобусам с чётким мысленным призывом _«я хочу найти тебя»_. Случалось, что ты ехал на работу, или забрать ребёнка из школы, или на свидание — и кто-то из доброхотов забрасывал на тебя свою петлю. Приехали. Вот вам счастливое будущее, распишитесь в получении.

Он встряхивает головой и набирает номер инспектора. Самое время сообщить результаты расследования.

.

Бартс преподносит ему самый главный свой подарок спустя несколько лет после первого знакомства. Шерлок рассматривает запястье доктора (солдата?) Ватсона, и перед глазами танцуют тонкие линии, число которых привычно видеть на трупе, но не на живом человеке.

Одна. Две. Три. Четвёртая проведена исчезающим пунктиром, а значит, не замыкается до конца.

— Вдовец, не правда ли? Как интересно.

Джон одёргивает манжету рубашки, и его взгляд, полный боли, обиды и уязвлённого достоинства, пригвождает Шерлока к месту. Он, наверное, снова был слишком прямолинеен и резок, однако как смолчать, когда перед тобой стоит опровержение нескольких законов Вселенной разом? Упускать такую возможность ни в коем случае нельзя, и Шерлок пытается искупить свою вину приглашением на 221В. И возможностью участвовать в расследовании. С отдельным бонусом в виде «застрели убийцу». Дальнейшие события похожи на скоростной спуск, и останавливаться Шерлок не намерен. С Джоном слишком хорошо.

Через несколько месяцев у них выдаётся спокойный вечер с виски и камином. Джон гладит надбровные дуги черепа, пристроившегося на его колене с молчаливого согласия Шерлока. Когда объём выпитого Ватсоном виски становится больше, чем количество пальцев, которые он может сосчитать без ошибки, его прорывает.

Во время рассказа Джон бездумно касается линий на запястье, то поглаживая их подушечками, то царапая ногтями. Шерлок был прав: Джон как раз из тех людей, что останавливают затягивающуюся гарроту на самой первой из петель. Не потому, что смирились, нет. Смирение и Джон — несовместимые вещи. Потому, что решили приспособиться и вынести из аховой ситуации хотя бы крупицы выгоды.

Они встретились в полевом госпитале под Кабулом. Там, где ни у кого, кроме разве что самого высокопоставленного начальства, нет петель-меток. С одной стороны, чтобы из-за смерти солдата в ближайшей долине где-нибудь в Уэльсе не скатилась с лестницы его жена, ломая шею. С другой стороны, чтобы глава службы снабжения не упала лицом в отчёты, испуская дух, пока её партнёра тщетно пытаются оживить в палате интенсивной терапии где-нибудь в Северной Ирландии. На войне никто не ищет соулмейта, потому что найти его — значит подвергнуть риску _«связанной смерти»,_ которая у министерства здравоохранения всегда проходила отдельной строкой.

Джон не искал. Она нашла его сама: вроде бы случайно коснулась, обращая на себя внимание задумавшегося хирурга. Хотела спросить, какую дозировку антибиотика стоит вводить лежащему на походной кровати солдату... и осеклась, едва начав.

— Её звали Мэри, и у неё были светлые волосы. Как известняк, подсвеченный рассветными лучами, — шепчет Джон, крепко зажмурившись — будто солнце Афганистана до сих пор горит под его веками.

Когда первая петля на их левых запястьях окончательно сомкнулась, капеллан части официально зарегистрировал брак капитана Ватсона и мисс Морстен. Женщину тут же отправили домой, первым же рейсом грузового самолёта. Джон проводил взглядом мелькнувший в вышине блик — и пошёл готовить документы и госпиталь для прибытия нового хирурга: очередного «чистого», желторотого новобранца, которого придётся вводить в курс дела в рекордные сроки. Петля на запястье зудела, растревоженная тысячами миль между ними, однако оставалась в гордом одиночестве. Джону следовало поберечься каких-то две недели, чтобы дождаться перевода в запас и улететь домой, свить гнездо в пригороде и погрузиться с головой в мирную до икоты жизнь.

Не сложилось. На тринадцатый день разлуки Мэри погибла в крупном ДТП, всколыхнувшем лондонские СМИ. Пятнадцать погибших на месте аварии и шесть _«связанных смертей»_ — по числу тех, кто успел найти своего соулмейта до рокового дня. Кто успел приговорить свою родственную душу к внезапной смерти за компанию с самим собой.

— Я должен был быть седьмым, — рычит Джон, рывком обнажая левое плечо. Он набрался так, что ткань хлопковой рубашки трещит, едва выдерживая натиск; пуговицы летят в разные стороны. Вон, одна даже отскочила от черепа и закатилась куда-то под кресло Шерлока. — Я должен был умереть, а не очнуться в зарослях цветущего миндаля! Под небом, синим до ошеломления! Я не должен был выжить!

— Должен, — роняет Шерлок, помогая отбивающемуся Джону выбраться из внезапно глубокого для него кресла. — Ты не виноват. Мы живём в не самом приятном мире.

— Этот мир — дерьмо, — категорично заявляет Джон, пытаясь поправить безнадёжно испорченную рубашку. — Я не знаю, как так получилось, но они... Шрам и петля. Они словно спелись. Они... болят.

— Вместе? — Этот пункт следует уточнить. Вряд ли в трезвом состоянии Джон согласится рассказать соседу что-нибудь конкретное о наверняка чудовищных болях, которые не снимаются ни одним обезболивающим, включая наркотические, которые Шерлок подсыпал Джону в качестве эксперимента. Неудавшегося эксперимента, потому что наутро Ватсон был тенью самого себя: осунувшись за одну ночь, как за неделю без еды и воды, он едва переставлял ноги.

— Вместе. Как одно целое. Они... рыдают по ней, Шерлок. Они делают то, что я не...

Джон, уткнувшись в плечо Шерлока, орошает его домашний халат слезами, которые детектив не в праве назвать пьяными. Ему бы хотелось влить в Джона ещё виски. А затем ещё столько же. Он слишком трезв для того, чтобы ломаться в его руках, как ненадёжный весенний лёд. Но Джон ломается. А Шерлок — держит. Молча. Кусая губы, чтобы проглотить рвущиеся с них выводы, и вперившись взглядом в выступающий позвонок в основании загорелой шеи, в потрёпанный воротник рубашки Джона, в его волосы, седые уже не только на висках.

Шерлок не скажет ему, что его жена на момент смерти была беременна. И авария, как и положено при установившейся до конца связи, отняла две жизни разом.

.

Это ещё одна вещь, которой Шерлок очень боится. То единственное, в чём они с братом солидарны, вне зависимости от того, из какого притона старший выдернул младшего и какое совещание младший сорвал старшему.

Они оба боятся потерять родителей. Одновременно.

Нет никаких сомнений, что Тимоти и Ванда Холмс — соулмейты. Это было ясно всем как божий день — по одной той лёгкости, с которой они прожили бок о бок больше сорока лет, будучи людьми настолько же разными, насколько и любящими друг друга. Соулмейты первой петли, бесспорно. Вот только Шерлок ни разу не видел родительских меток и даже под гнётом иссушающего любопытства не стал бы обращаться к Майкрофту за подтверждением своей догадки.

Мама всю жизнь ходила в одежде с закрытыми плечами, предпочитая V-образный вырез, а не лодочку. Когда Шерлок был ребёнком и они всей семьёй ездили к морю, она надевала купальники с широкими воланами, скрывающими плечи от шеи до локтей. Это было очень красиво и очень практично. Отец же всегда купался в футболке:

— Чтобы не обгореть, Шерлок, это в меня у тебя такая бледная и чувствительная к солнцу кожа. Ванда, где там твой волшебный крем?..

Интересоваться напрямую было верхом бестактности. Шерлок, каким бы непрошибаемым «хамлом» он не казался полицейским и экспертам, был физически не способен причинить родителям боль. Они были настолько гармоничной парой, что, казалось, поняли, что являются соулмейтами друг друга ещё до первого осознанного прикосновения.

А значит, когда умрёт один из них, второй отстанет от него не больше, чем на минуту-другую.

.

Они с Майкрофтом не говорят об этом. Нет, не говорят. Просто в какой-то момент начинают навещать родной дом чаще, чем раз в год.

.

Шерлок провожает его взглядом, в котором нет ни радости, ни азарта — только гнев. И лёгкая поволока боли — от жжения вокруг шеи, где всё-таки (несмотря на тысячи предосторожностей!) затягивается омерзительная петля, которую невозможно игнорировать.

Молли недоумённо косится вслед бойфренду. Честное слово, Шерлок бы пожалел, пусть и мимолётно, о том, что личная жизнь Хупер снова с треском не сложилась. Её парень — гей или бисексуал, что точнее. Но у Шерлока есть проблема покруче. Парень Молли — его соулмейт. И он прекрасно об этом осведомлён — теперь, когда коснулся его с явным намерением создать прочную связь, способную приковать Шерлока к этой посредственности крепче любых кандалов.

Что ж, пора доставать перчатки. И, возможно, уезжать из страны. Следующего прикосновения к себе этого жалкого позёра в белье кислотного оттенка он не допустит.

.

Резкая вонь хлорки забивает ноздри, практически лишая Шерлока способности ощутить любой другой запах. У Джима Мориарти — его врага, его антагониста, его соулмейта — на шее красуется полностью проявившаяся петля, которую он поглаживает, как любимого питомца. Метка, которой он гордится. Щеголяет, как орденской лентой, как рыцарским гербом, как премией BAFTA. Ошалевший Джон переводит взгляд с него на Шерлока — и обратно; его губы страдальчески изламываются, когда детектив молча снимает шарф, демонстрируя метку-близнеца. У него чешутся руки, чтобы подцепить свою петлю кончиками пальцев, содрать ошейник, с каждым днём зудящий всё больше и больше.

Он наставляет браунинг на своего соулмейта — и знает, что не выстрелит.

Они все знают это.

.

Ему не привыкать проскальзывать в дом брата бесшумной тенью, минуя многоуровневую систему охраны. Майкрофт не удивляется его визиту, каждый раз совершенствуя кокон из датчиков. Это молчаливое соревнование длится годами, и вряд ли кто-то из них сможет выйти из него победителем.

Впрочем, когда Шерлок застывает в нише, откуда видна гардеробная брата, этот вопрос беспокоит его в последнюю очередь.

У Майкрофта, этой идеальной машины, заточенной под политику и контроль над всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми аспектами жизни, по телу змеится тонкая метка гарроты. Обнимая грудную клетку поперёк позвоночника, на уровне шестого ребра. Брат прячет удавку под тройным слоем ткани: рубашка, жилет, пиджак — затем бросает взгляд в сторону шкафа с плащами. Нет — в сторону тени, где притаился Шерлок.

Он выходит из ниши и, не давая голосу дрогнуть или смягчиться, требует одолжить ему один из шейных платков. Желательно из числа не принадлежащих второму виконту Мельбурну*. Пока Майкрофт, хмыкнув, разворачивается к нужным полкам, Шерлок просчитывает, кто же может оказаться соулмейтом брата. Человеком, захотевшим положить его на обе лопатки с риском для собственной жизни.

Варианты — жена американского посла и Ирэн Адлер — один другого хуже.

.

Процесс над Мориарти затягивается. Во многом потому, что он щеголяет открытой шеей с тонкой петлёй, показывая всему миру, что соулмейт его нашёл, однако согласия на связь пока не добился. Почему-то ни у кого в зале не возникает мысли о том, что ситуация может быть обратной.

Шерлок встаёт на место свидетеля и смотрит прямо в глаза Мориарти. Назвать его родственной душой не поворачивается ни язык, ни эта самая душа. Гаррота под платком наливается жаром, крича о близком, очень близком присутствии соулмейта. Хорошо, что это не двойная петля, иначе Шерлока бы бросило через весь зал и протащило по полу по направлению к подсудимому. Метке плевать, что люди, которых она упорно пытается завязать в морской узел, находятся по разные стороны добра и зла.

— По разные стороны морали, которая мистеру Мориарти не знакома, — уточняет Шерлок вслух для протокола. Горло варится в кипятке, и его не способна остудить обычная вода, предложенная секретарём.

— Как считаете, может, стоит просто заключить его под стражу? Тянуть, пока... Ах, у него только одна петля. Жаль, жаль...

Шепотки носятся в воздухе, стекают по стенам, слышавшим тысячи справедливых и не очень приговоров. Нет, мистер Мориарти, конечно, должен ответить перед судом... Самые радикальные настаивают на крайних мерах: найти соулмейта преступника и заставить того отказаться от связи. Или подтвердить её — и убить одного из них. Второй зачахнет сам собой.

Что ж, не будь Шерлок этим самым соулмейтом, он бы сам предложил обезглавить Мориарти путём отказа от связи после третьего прикосновения. И те, в белых лайковых перчатках, кто в любом другом случае пожелал бы размахивать Женевской конвенцией, согласились бы убить двоих ради спасения сотен.

— Всё равно тот, кто предназначен такому чудовищу, сам — чудовище, — слышится согласный гул голосов.

Пока присяжные заседают, голова Шерлока падает всё ниже и ниже. Будто бы он сам привёл в исполнение свой же приговор.

Неравнодушие — не преимущество, говорил Майкрофт. А что, если это неравнодушие к собственной жизни?..

— Шерлок. — Джон присаживается на корточки у его ног, заглядывает в глаза. Он обеспокоен, щёки ввалились от очередной ночи, полной боли и кошмаров. — Ты как? Может, поедем домой, приговор...

— Мне нужно в уборную, — отрезает Шерлок. — Умыться.

— Хорошо. — Джон следует за ним по пятам, пока хлопнувшая перед его носом дверь не намекает ему остаться в коридоре. Джон тактичен и внимателен к состоянию Шерлока — он будет ждать снаружи столько, сколько потребуется, не проронив ни слова возражения или протеста.

Вселенная, ты Донован. Истеричка и дура. Что ж ты делаешь, а? Какой извращённой логикой ты руководствуешься, связывая между собой совершенно не тех и не так?..

Шерлок разглядывает собственное отражение в зеркале, вцепившись в раковину с такой силой, что едва не крошит её между пальцев. Что-то удерживает его на грани — наверное, на такой же грани балансирует гаррота на его шее. Между напоминающим касанием и рывком, которым осаживают зарвавшуюся лошадь, сбившуюся с шага.

Атласный платок летит на пол. Шерлок аккуратно открывает закрытую на плотную щеколду фрамугу и выскальзывает на карниз. Тут всего лишь шестой этаж. Мелочи — по сравнению с петлёй на шее.

.

Он так и не смог спрыгнуть.

.

— Останься здесь, Джон, — мягко просит Шерлок, опустив ладони на его плечи. — Останься до оглашения приговора, а потом езжай к Майкрофту. Я буду там. Нужно будет всё обсудить, хорошо?

Джон кивает, а Шерлок ловит ближайший кэб, чтобы бросить отрывистое «Бейкер-стрит 221В». Да, то, что он сказал Джону, — обман. Такой же, как то, что Джеймс Мориарти — человек, предназначенный ему высшей силой. Такой же обман, как то, что эта высшая сила в своём уме.

.

Он поднимается по лестнице. Его шаги плавны и неспешны, тихи и естественны. Шерлок сидит в своём кресле, затем подрывается и пересаживается на место Джона. Тут лучше. Наверное. По крайней мере, тут спокойнее. Пусть даже в поясницу упирается забытый Джоном в его докторской ипостаси справочник.

Джим оглаживает свою шею привычным жестом. Так ласкают охотничьих кобелей перед тем, как указать им на добычу. Мориарти указывать не нужно: его трофей, притащенный на поводке законов мирозданья, смирно ждёт в кресле, не пытаясь сбежать. Он даже умереть не в состоянии, горько усмехается Шерлок, наблюдая, как его соулмейт опускается перед ним на колени, покорно склонив голову.

Соулмейт. Шерлок начал привыкать к тому, чтобы называть Мориарти своим соулмейтом. Вот только это слово теперь отдаёт порохом, и медью, и гнилью. Вполне вероятно, так пахнет лезвие гильотины, которое нерадивый палач в пору массовых казней не успевает чистить должным образом.

Мориарти стоит перед ним на коленях, но всё не так, как видится постороннему наблюдателю. Всё наоборот. Это Шерлок сейчас лежит в его ногах, скрючившись в позе эмбриона, поверженный и испуганный. Вторая петля — хватка его ладони на колене, помогающая встать, — ложится на кожу обжигающей проволокой, вибрирующей в пароксизме звука струной.

Влетевший в гостиную через час с лишним Джон не говорит Шерлоку ни одного грубого слова. Он вообще не говорит — только привлекает его ближе, вытаскивая из кресла, помогает дойти до ванной и долго возится, разбирая его всклокоченные волосы на мокрые от пота пряди. Затем в дело идут шампунь, гель для душа и мочалка.

Его шеи Джон не касается.

.

День спустя он, воспользовавшись удостоверением Лестрейда, экспроприирует чей-то мотоцикл. Подумав, Шерлок забирает и шлем тоже. Разбиться на скорости в сто сорок километров в час, конечно, приятнее, чем быть обезглавленным собственной меткой, однако сперва — разговор с родителями, а потом уже — всё остальное.

Они не ждут его в будний день да без предупреждения. Он так взбудоражен подёргиванием двойной удавки на шее, что вламывается в их спальню — откуда слышны голоса, — не успев толком подумать: а стоит ли это делать? В конце концов им почти по семьдесят, а Шерлоку пришлось купить фиксатор для шеи, чтобы выдуманным увечьем — ноющими мышцами — прикрыть чёрные линии, происхождение которых слишком очевидно. Он хочет поговорить с отцом и матерью, а не напугать их до полусмерти. Он хочет увидеть их, успеть увидеть их до того, как третья гаррота снимет его голову с плеч.

Сентиментальность, да. Ему плевать.

Впервые в жизни он видит отца без рубашки и футболки, обнажённым по пояс. Мать сидит на постели, рядом, втирая ему в поясницу остро пахнущую мазь. Вероятно, отец вновь потянул спину в саду. Шерлок вертит картинку реальную и картинку из воспоминаний и так и эдак, пытаясь построить новую теорию о том, где у родителей метки. Совпадающие метки, конечно же. Не выходит. Единственный вариант — обруч, плотно сидящий на косточках таза, слишком низкий, чтобы быть видным над поясом плавок, и слишком высокий, чтобы быть заметным в шортах. Такого не может быть. Близость метки к репродуктивной системе — плохой, очень плохой знак. У таких пар нет и не может быть детей.

Когда отец молча снимает с руки часы, всё становится ясно. В первую очередь — почему он не снимал их ни во время сна, ни во время водных процедур. На его запястье — две блёклые петли, выцветшие и почти незаметные. Тот или та, кто должен был стать его соулмейтом, умер раньше, чем смог утащить с собой Тимоти Холмса. Который остановился у самой грани: то ли отказавшись от попыток достучаться до упрямого соулмейта, то ли сам будучи этим упрямцем, не желавшим связи.

Ни с кем, кроме женщины по имени Ванда. Женщины с чистыми запястьями.

— У меня нет метки, дорогой, — со светлой грустью роняет она, предвосхитив все вопросы Шерлока. Большинство из которых он и не посмел бы задать. — Я не хотела подчиняться — и я не подчинилась. Я выбрала твоего отца, Шерлок. Против всех шансов. И выиграла.

— Я выиграл больше, дорогая, — отвечает он эхом. Улыбка матери освещает лицо отца ярче любого из солнц.

.

По ступенькам знакомого, как свои ресницы, крыльца Шерлок спускается в задумчивости, пьяный от роящихся в голове идей.

.

Они стоят напротив друг друга. Под небом Лондона, над улицами Лондона.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, Шерлок, — произносит Мориарти, взмахивая руками. Его глаза подёргиваются дымкой, когда он продолжает: — Представляешь, что мы сделаем вместе, да? Представляешь?.. Как падёт этот скучный мир, как он грохнется на бок, как подстреленный олень... Как он будет дёргаться, пытаясь выжить, не понимая, что обречён...

— Ты обречён, Джим, — ровно произносит Шерлок, молясь всем богам, включая Кецалькоатля**, чтобы кэбмен как можно дольше возил Джона по окрестным переулкам. — Ты падёшь.

— О, Шерлок, я не паду. С тобой я... Это экстаз, Шерлок. — Мориарти, криминальный гений и псих каких мало, мурлычет. Иначе не назовёшь. — Я подарю тебе этот мир на годовщину. Как думаешь, мы поставим его на колени годков, эдак, через десять? Или справимся за пять?..

— Мы слишком долго тянули с этим, Джим.

— Да, Шерлок, да. Слишком долго. Не представляешь, как эти петли на шее меня раздражают, чешутся и чешутся... Ах да, представляешь. Что ж. — Он подходит ближе, взметая полами пальто окурки. Интересно, кто из персонала имеет привычку столько дымить на крыше? Кто-нибудь из охраны или сами врачи?.. — Ты в качестве моего соулмейта искупаешь все неудобства. Думаю, первым, что я попрошу от тебя завтрашним утром, — да, Шерлок, завтрашним утром, раньше мы вертикальное положение не примем, не надейся, — это приказать Джону Ватсону убить кого-нибудь. Снова. Это так возбуждает, согласись... Ну иди ко мне, душа моя. Хватит кукситься и отстраняться. Зачем?

Что-то отражается на его лице при этих словах, и мерцание в глазах Мориарти угасает. Он останавливается, не дойдя до Шерлока каких-то пары шагов. Оглядывает его ещё раз, повторно замечая перчатки и шарф, высокие, туго зашнурованные ботинки, не дающие и призрачного шанса поймать детектива за обнажённую лодыжку. Шерлок весь запакован в шерсть и кожу. И выражение лица у него наверняка далёкое от согласно-мечтательного.

Единственное, в чём падла-Вселенная была права, связывая их воедино, — это одинаковый уровень интеллекта. Джиму не нужно разжёвывать очевидное: если он сейчас притронется к Шерлоку, желая в третий и последний раз предложить связь, Шерлок ему откажет. Обрекая их обоих на мучительную смерть. А если Мориарти сейчас пойдёт на попятный, то Шерлок, гораздо более длинноногий и физически подготовленный, догонит его в два счёта и всё закончится тем же — гарротой на шее.

Третьей. Решающей.

Шерлок ожидает от него многого: снайперов, гранат, пояса смертника, заминированной крыши, разочарованного вопля или пошлых шуточек об импотенции. Многого, но не этого. Не того, что, сбив его с ног в безумном рывке, Джим устроится сверху, одним слитным движением достанет из-за пояса брюк пистолет, другим — накроет лицо Шерлока пятернёй, грубо упрётся основанием ладони в его нос — и выстрелит себе в рот, держа дуло кзади и кверху. В следующее мгновение обрушившись на своего соулмейта мёртвым — мертвее не бывает — грузом.

Его кровь стекает по пальто и лицу, скользит по шее, и параллельно багровым каплям движется третья, роковая петля. Не будет ни светлой линии, как у отца, ни прерывистого пунктира, чудом спасшего Джона от смерти. Будет. Третья. _Гаррота_.

Одновременно прикоснуться к нему, в третий раз желая создать связь, навсегда отказать в этой связи и умереть, сделав его причиной своей смерти... Джим не мог оставить мирозданию более точных инструкций.

Смерть Шерлока будет долгой, мучительной и неизбежной. Но оказывается, что самой смерти он боится куда меньше, чем реакции Джона на неё.

.

Его надгробие — чёрный мрамор и золотые буквы, рисунок теней и неухоженный газон с проплешинами от многих прошедших здесь ног. Следы подошв и каблуков вдавлены глубоко в землю, словно люди, пришедшие сюда, несли на своих плечах весь небосвод.

Или — ад, что более вероятно.

Шерлок садится на корточки и проводит над одним из следов напряжённой ладонью, не касаясь. Нет, конечно, это не след, оставленный тяжёлым (других он не носит) ботинком Джона Ватсона. Конечно нет. Оно и к лучшему: то, что Джон был на его фальшивой могиле лишь дважды. В день похорон и вечером накануне отправки на Гаити в составе «врачей без границ».

Это странно — видеть собственное надгробие. Это странно — быть живым после того, что он пережил.

.

Воздух влажный, липкий и невыносимо чужой. Укутывает тело мокрыми складками, плотно прилегает к щекам, использованными бинтами проникает в носоглотку, создавая в груди ощущение недостатка кислорода. Шерлок останавливается, чтобы вдохнуть ещё раз. И ещё раз. Нет, дело не в тропическом климате острова и не в акклиматизации или серьёзном джетлаге после перелёта.

Дело в том, что он не видел Джона два года. В течение которых тот считал Шерлока мёртвым. И до сих пор считает.

Снилось ли Джону его обезглавленное гарротой тело?..

Он не спрашивает. Ему не дают даже рта раскрыть: ни для приветствия, ни для оправдания. Загоревший до бронзового оттенка Джон шипит и чертыхается, отборные ругательства на — как минимум — трёх языках ввинчиваются в уши Шерлока, пока руки Джона шарят по его плечам и груди. Замирая на горле. Тут его шершавые мозолистые пальцы (бороться с холерой эффективнее путём рытья выгребных ям, а не фокусами в стерильных перчатках) становятся почти нежными. Он отгибает воротник-стойку и надолго застывает перед Шерлоком, вжатым в облупившуюся стену.

— Господи, боже ты мой, — шепчет Джон. И в следующую минуту благоговейно накрывает глубокие шрамы — три тонких полоски, словно не зажившие до конца порезы от бритвы, — губами. — Господи, Шерлок. Я был уверен, что ты мёртв. Что ты не смог бы выжить, когда Мориарти с полностью проявившимся метками — мёртв. Я видел кровь, много крови там, на крыше, и часть из неё определилась как твоя. Я просил... Мы провели тест, Шерлок. Мы все думали, что ты умер.

— Я умер, — подтверждает виновник переполоха. Где-то на соседней улочке сонно орёт петух, разрывая ночную тишину на до и после. — Я умер и долго не мог вернуться. Они открывались, Джон. Снова и снова. — В его глазах отражается понимание. Ещё бы — столько жизненно важных сосудов и нервов, собранных в одном месте. — Я умирал. Я возвращался. И как только набирался сил, чтобы встать с койки и ползти в направлении тебя, — они открывались снова.

— Но ты жив. Вопреки всему. И ты... — В слабом свете его руки на предплечьях Шерлока особенно заметны — на контрасте светлого и тёмного. Заметно и то, какие яркие глаза горят на почерневшем от загара и переживаний лице. Шерлока ведёт в сторону, словно вместе с воздухом, насыщенным запахом плюмерии и олеандра, он вдыхает как минимум кокаин. Хотя никакой наркотик не сравнится с тем, что Шерлок сам нарёк таковым, — с близостью Джона. — Ты пришёл.

— Прилетел, если быть точным. Потом приехал. И последние пару часов слонялся по округе, потому что Майкрофт, видите ли, не имеет полномочий предоставить мне точные данные о расположении миротворческих баз ООН без разрешения...

— Тс-с. Ты разбудишь не только всех миротворцев на острове, но и моих коллег. Поверь, с Джен тебе иметь дело не захочется. Представь себе энергичность Донован, занудство Андерсона и помешанность на здоровом образе жизни, которую приобрёл Диммок, когда мы работали с ним в последний раз. Джен — коктейль из всего этого, и немного сверху. Думаю, её бы и Майкрофт побаивался.

— Отвратительно.

— Не более отвратительно, чем жить в холерном регионе. В разгар чёртовой эпидемии.

— Кто тебя сюда звал?

— Желание самоубиться наиболее патетическим образом, конечно же, — ухмыляется Джон, блестя зубами и белками глаз. — В этом мы с тобой близнецы-братья.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мы были братьями. Тогда я не смогу сделать вот так.

Через минуту Джон доступным языком (именно — языком) показывает, как ещё это можно сделать. Шерлоку приходится признать, что некоторые пассажи у него выходят просто блестяще.

.

Они появляются в Лондоне вместе, как и подобает паре. Из самолёта Шерлок выходит значительно посвежевшим за отпуск и — Джон постоянно говорит это, но он, естественно, не прав — набравшим пару фунтов. Верхнюю пуговицу рубашки он расстегнул ещё в салоне, гордо демонстрируя всему миру кольца-шрамы, ярко контрастирующие с загорелой кожей и счастливой улыбкой. Джон ступает на трап следом, и три с половиной петли на его запястье столь же явственно говорят о его прошлом, как и метки Шерлока.

Они проходят паспортный контроль и идут получать багаж: два небольших чемодана, где больше книг и реактивов, чем одежды. В каждом шокированном взгляде, брошенном в их сторону, читается: «Парни, у вас и так слишком много багажа за спиной. Куда вам ещё? Как вы вообще выжили?..»

— Уведите детей от экранов, — ядовито бросает Шерлок первому же ринувшемуся к нему репортёру. — Иначе будете объяснять им, что гаррота — это не приговор, даже если она у вас на шее. Даже если она не одна. Что можно выбрать самим — и справиться с последствиями своего выбора. Что никто не обязан быть с вами только потому, что вы этого хотите.

Джон берёт его под руку, мягко прикасаясь к центру ладони. Шерлок прикрывает глаза, успокаиваясь, смаргивая кровавую (как крыша Бартса) пелену, — и говорит уже спокойнее и медленнее, крепко переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Джона. Который, не будучи его соулмейтом, стал для Шерлока центром свихнувшейся на метках Вселенной, где пора бы навести порядок.

— Бегите, мисс, иначе вам придётся признать, что любовь — это выбор, а не инстинкт или лотерея.

Репортёр — женщина без обручального кольца и без единой петли на теле — вскидывает голову и запальчиво произносит:

— Расскажите, мистер Холмс. Расскажите, как у вас получилось.

.

Майкрофт говорит, именно с этого начинаются революции.


	2. запястье

Ватсонам всегда не фартило с левыми руками. Джон забывает об этом только однажды — когда, преодолев чёртову уйму пролётов, выбегает на крышу Бартса и видит озеро... Нет, _море_ крови, подсыхающее на ветру.

Его ведёт в сторону, левая рука — та, что с меткой, — не успевает вцепиться в ограждение. Ноги подкашиваются. Джон падает на колени.

И с ужасом ощущает, как холодная, мёртвая кровь Шерлока насквозь пропитывает джинсы.

.

За тридцать лет до этого дня он закрывает уши ладонями, пытается сжаться в комок, спрятаться в углу, исчезнуть, раствориться в тенях. Перестать существовать. Хотя бы ненадолго. На мансарде душно: июньское солнце нагревает крышу слишком сильно. Годы спустя Джон поймёт, почему мама кричала на отца вскоре после завершения ремонта. Тот махнул рукой на утеплитель, и из-за этого их мансарда, выполняющая роль чердака или кладовки, летом превращалась в пекло, а зимой — в филиал Гренландии.

Стоило бы открыть окна и двери, впустить в комнату хоть призрак сквозняка. Однако Джон, семилетний мальчишка, лишь съёживается, забиваясь в нишу между покосившимися шкафами.

Родители опять ссорятся. Громко. Не заботясь о том, что их могут услышать соседи или — что хуже — собственный ребёнок. Джону ведь не привыкать. Единственное, о чём он думает с теплом, — так это о том, что Гарри сейчас у подруги, уплетает «деньрожденный» торт и не слышит всего этого кошмара. Снова. В стотысячный раз.

Джон обещает себе, что никогда не повысит голоса на жену.

Чего бы ему это ни стоило.

.

Гарриет двадцать. Она влетает в его комнату со скоростью и энтузиазмом шаровой молнии, не постучав и не помедлив на пороге. Ей плевать, что брат мог не просто так наглухо закрыть дверь. Гарриет считает, что Джону не следует приводить домой подружек или слишком сильно налегать на учёбу. Она игнорирует понятие чужого личного пространства, но в то же время трепетно относится к собственному.

— Смотри!..

Резким движением она закатывает рукав толстовки. Ещё до того, как сестра обнажает покрасневшую метку, Джона продирает холодом вдоль спины. Он  _знает_ , что через долю секунды увидит гарроту. Предчувствие настигает его внезапно — в тот самый момент, когда пальцы Гарри смыкаются на кромке ткани возле левого запястья. У их родителей метки — у основания большого пальца левой руки. У родителей их матери — на левом плече. У родителей их отца — тоже, только выше, с захватом ключицы.

Всем Ватсонам не везёт с левой рукой.

Гарри крутится перед ним, как будто перед зеркалом. Они действительно похожи. Не как близнецы, нет. Как брат и сестра с небольшой разницей в возрасте. Оба — невысокие, с коротко стриженными светлыми волосами, худощавым телосложением и пристрастием к свободной, полуспортивной одежде.

— Можно посмотреть?.. — спрашивает Джон и поражается тому, как сипло звучит его голос. Словно после футбольного матча, когда выкрики на пределе напряжённых связок то и дело перемежаются глотками холодного пива. А в середине игры на трибуны и поле обрушивается ливень.

— Смотри сколько влезет. — Гарри улыбается, наклонив голову к плечу, кокетливо и гордо. — Это Клара, Джо. Я всегда знала, что это Клара, и тут... Ты меня поздравишь или нет?

Он медленно поднимает взгляд от тонкой линии, пересекающей её руку на уровне локтя. Чернильная метка под кожей гипнотизирует, как качающийся маятник. Из-за ореола воспаления вокруг гарроты кажется, что она вибрирует, издавая неясный звук на грани слышимости.

Почему-то на ум приходит алгоритм ампутации конечности по локтевому суставу. Джон смаргивает несколько раз подряд, пытаясь избавиться от видения, и улыбается. Ему _кажется_ , что он улыбается, но Гарри хмурится и отнимает руку.

— Ты не рад за меня?..

— Гарри, я...

— Я пойду в свою комнату.

Она хлопает дверью. Джон стряхивает с себя оцепенение и выпрыгивает в коридор. Всё, что он видит и слышит, — как Гарри закрывается в своей спальне, впервые с пятнадцати лет. Петли с непривычки визжат. Щеколда не сразу попадает в нужную выемку.

Джон топчется возле двери, напряжённо вслушиваясь в доносящиеся изнутри звуки. Гарри кружит по комнате. Ворчит. Стягивает с себя одежду, бросает её на пол. Скрипит матрас. Опять плюхнулась на кровать плашмя, зарылась лицом в скомканное одеяло и поджала ноги к животу. Он поднимает руку, но вместо того, чтобы сжать её в кулак и постучать, лишь нежно проводит по резьбе кончиками пальцев. Не сейчас. У них достаточно времени, чтобы всё обсудить. Позже. Ей нужно немного успокоиться, да и ему не помешает трезво взглянуть на ситуацию и обдумать, что именно стоит говорить сестре по поводу её соулмейта.

Он знал Клару, и та казалась не худшим вариантом для Гарри. Пусть в подобных отношениях Джон разбирался катастрофически мало, ему приходилось постоянно сканировать окружение сестры на предмет подозрительных личностей. Клара такой не была. Красивая, весёлая, с чувством самосохранения (что выяснилось на одной студенческой вечеринке, когда она попросила Джона сесть за руль её машины, признав, что перебрала).

Если бы у него было немного больше времени на раздумья, если бы Гарриет была чуть менее порывистой, он бы так и сказал. _«Рад. Горд. Счастлив за вас обеих, всё в этом духе»._

_«Главное — не говори отцу. Он тебя убьёт»._

.

Скандала не последовало. Во всяком случае, он не коснулся неподобающей ориентации дочери семейства. Гарриет съехала неделю спустя, до того, как родители успели узнать о метке. Джон тогда вернулся домой за полночь и увидел, что во всех окнах включён свет. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало.

Мать и отец кружили по гостиной, точно звери в клетке, то и дело огрызаясь друг на друга и бросаясь обвинениями, будто отравленными дротиками. _«Это ты виноват»; «это ты недосмотрела»; «она в тебя пошла»_  — одновременно, каждый со своей стороны дивана. Джон привычно вжал голову в плечи и прорвался-таки на второй этаж.

В комнате сестры было пусто. Она вывезла всё, включая картину, что висела над кроватью. Это был морской пейзаж, наклеенный на лист ватмана пазл из пяти тысяч фрагментов. Они собирали его вместе и вместе же соорудили для него рамку, простую, без изысков, однако сделанную с любовью, скреплённую больше смехом, чем клеем. От картины с дельфинами на стене осталось яркое пятно, нежно-персиковое. Обои вокруг него выгорели почти до белизны.

Он замер в центре спальни, словно врос в потёртый паркет, который давно пора было обновить. Убрать мебель куда подальше, затащить сюда шлифовальную машинку, срезать верхний слой, а потом покрыть пол свежим, по-праздничному блестящим лаком. Джон пошевелил пальцами в кроссовках и понял, почему никогда не хотел браться за эту работу — при том, что мог бы сделать всё сам.

Зачем, если это место давно перестало быть его домом?..

— Майк, ты ещё не спишь? — Он прижал телефон к уху плечом. Руки были заняты: шарили по полкам в поисках документов и свежей смены белья. — Ничего, если я у тебя переночую?..

Гарриет готовила побег в течение недели. Джон справился за пять минут.

.

— Вы уверены, что...

К запястью словно раскалённое клеймо приложили. Джон роняет папку от неожиданности и лишь после этого вскидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на нарушительницу спокойствия. Одна из новеньких медсестёр, его ровесница. Коротко стриженная, светловолосая, похожа на Гарри тех времён, когда та ещё не начала прикладываться к бутылке с утра пораньше.

Медсестра испуганно прикрыла рот рукой. Зрачки расширены, почти невидимые брови взлетели на лоб.

— Мисс...

— Морстен. Мэри, — выдыхает она сквозь бледные пальцы. — Боже. Вы...

Она несмело делает шаг к нему и наступает прямо на ручку, которую Джон уронил вместе с папкой. Эта — его любимица, с тёмными, масляными чернилами и удобным корпусом; и её пластик тоскливо хрустит под туфлями медсестры, трескаясь и рассыпаясь по бетонному полу уродливой кучкой осколков.

Мэри Морстен медленно отнимает ладонь от лица и тянется к Джону. Кажется, она левша.

Левое запястье сводит болью, которая совсем не похожа на туннельный синдром. Нет привычного ощущения _проворачивания_ костей вокруг друг друга после многочасовых операций. Это скорее напоминает прикосновение тонкой, режущей проволоки к...

К горлу подкатывает тошнота. И озарение, навестившее его однажды в родительском доме, свешивает свой хищный клюв прямо на плечо, нашёптывая в ухо:

— Мне стоит поздравить тебя, Джон, верно?..

— Верно, — соглашается он и берёт холодные ладони Мэри Морстен в свои. — Я — ваш соулмейт. Капитан медицинской службы Джон Ватсон, хирург-ортопед. К вашим услугам.

Один из лежащих на койке солдат — тех, кто не в отключке, — начинает им аплодировать. Хлопки похожи на удары по мокрой ткани, оглушительные, бездушные, жестокие. У Джона от них сводит зубы. Мэри Морстен улыбается.

.

Она улыбается старшему по смене. Начальнику госпиталя. Капеллану. Пустоте — когда обнажённая лежит на животе, наблюдая, как петли на их запястьях становятся чуть толще и вокруг них пропадает зудящая краснота. Они _связаны_. Отныне и навек, перед Богом и людьми. Навсегда. Насмерть.

Джон гладит её спину, поражаясь тому, как быстро всё произошло. Ещё пару дней назад он и не планировал возвращаться в Англию. Они с Биллом как раз наладили свой быт здесь, на базе, привыкли, обжились, почувствовали себя уверенно — особенно по сравнению с теми новобранцами, с которыми месяц назад прибыла Мэри.

— Ты хотела этого?

Его жена оборачивается через плечо и лёгким взмахом головы отбрасывает чёлку с глаз.

— Чего, Джон?

— Меня. Гарроты. Здесь, на войне, среди скал и песка. Не самая подходящая обстановка для поиска спутника жизни.

— Думаешь, в Лондоне всё было бы иначе?..

Он ничего не отвечает, позволяя темноте и истоме убаюкать их обоих. Увести подальше от тревожного ощущения _неправильности_ метки на запястье. Когда он проснётся утром, заботы и хлопоты поглотят Джона целиком, не давая возможности нащупать мысль, постоянно ускользающую на глубину.

Ночью многое видится иначе. И то, с чем он умеет справляться днём, во мраке и уединении приобретает гротескные, устрашающие формы. Гаррота на запястье кажется следом укуса ядовитой змеи. Джону мерещится, что высасывать яд уже поздно, ведь он ушёл в кровь. И если антидота не существует, то самое время положить руку на колоду, примериться к сочленению костей и ударить тесаком. Со всей силы.

Пока не поздно.

Мэри улыбается ему перед тем, как зайти во вспоротое шлюзом брюхо грузового самолёта.

.

Когда Джон умирает в зарослях цветущего миндаля, небо над ним такое же пронзительно-голубое, как и глаза его жены.

Которую хоронят до того, как к нему возвращается способность самостоятельно дойти до уборной.

.

— Ты не изменился.

— А ты всё так же лжёшь как дышишь.

Гарри некрасиво усмехается, плотнее кутаясь в куртку. В кофейне, где они назначили встречу, жарко; Джон чувствует, как лоб у него покрывается испариной, а рубашка противно липнет к спине. Нужно быть готовым к тому, что шрамы вот-вот начнут чесаться. Джон рассеянно разминает плечо и неловко задевает лежащую рядом трость. Она скатывается с диванчика и выбивает по полу настоящую барабанную дробь.

Все головы в кофейне поворачиваются в их сторону.

— Покажешь?..

Джон кладёт на пустой стол между ними левую руку. И не двигается. Гарри переводит взгляд с него на столешницу — и обратно; затем распахивает куртку, ёжась от несуществующего холода, и аккуратно прикасается к манжете рубашки. Ощупывает её. Находит пуговицу. С видимым трудом (руки дрожат; опять пила, поэтому её и морозит) расстёгивает манжету и тут же останавливается. Нет никакой необходимости в том, чтобы закатывать рукав — как когда-то делала она сама.

— Запястье. Стабильная, _связанная_ метка. Три с половиной петли — и ты всё ещё жив. Всегда был везунчиком.

— Верно.

— Ты её любил?..

— Какое это имеет значение? — отрывисто бросает Джон, застёгивая пуговицу. Левое плечо чешется. Нестерпимо. Шраму не нравится, когда он потеет. Шрам вообще относится к капитану Ватсону достаточно враждебно.

— Неужели никакого, Джон?

_Джон_. Не  _Джо_ , как бывало раньше. Они — чужие друг другу люди. Он и Гарри — или он и Мэри?.. Отбросить пустые воспоминания и спросить в лоб:

— Сама как?

— Пью, — честно отвечает она, вновь запахивая куртку. Растянутый до предела синтепон трещит. — Перебиваюсь удалёнкой. Когда клиенты меня не видят, проще. Всё — проще, когда тебя не видят. Ты становишься невидимкой. Внутреннее состояние совпадает с внешними параметрами. Всё отлично.

— Клара?..

Он не хочет резать по живому, но лучше выяснить детали сейчас, пока не настроил из своих предположений воздушных замков. Ведь они с Гарри об этом так и не поговорили. Всё, что ему известно, — это то, что что-то произошло, эти двое расстались, а сестра вошла в пике, последствия которого до сих пор написаны в синяках под её глазами и в поплывшем овале лица.

— Мы периодически трахаемся. Но мы в разводе. Сам понимаешь.

И он понимает. Печальная обыденность для соулмейтов, которые не сошлись характерами. Ну, для тех родственных душ, что в суде вытребовали себе право больше не именоваться родственными.

Джон с трудом подавляет нервный смешок. Одна из привычек, что из года в год добавляют ему проблем: улыбаться в ответ на неловкую или опасную ситуацию. Местная шпана решила взяться за биты и поучить Джона жизни? Он закусывал улыбку и намечал пути отступления. Наставили автомат? Бросал гранату и улыбался, падая ничком в ближайшее углубление. Пациент с открытой травмой мозга? Он улыбался и прикидывал, какие у парня шансы и какого цвета должна быть бирка для эвакуации.

Сестра говорит, что разошлась с женой, однако они до сих пор занимаются любовью — чтобы не спровоцировать метку и не лишиться левых рук до локтя? Та же реакция.

— Я вижу, что ты улыбаешься, Джон. Это правда смешно. Я никогда не думала, что... Думала, насмотрелась на родителей. Думала, мы с тобой никогда не повторим их судьбы. Сможем... не знаю. Не допустить тех же ошибок? Ценить каждый момент? И вот, мы здесь. Утро понедельника. Я — с перегаром, ты — с тростью. Алкоголичка и калека. Разведёнка и вдовец. Оба — висельники, танцующие в петле. Бинго.

— Мы живы, Гарри.

— Невелика радость, — бурчит она посиневшими губами.

Когда она идёт по проходу, отказавшись от кофе и яичницы, Джон долго смотрит ей вслед. Походка у Гарри нетвёрдая. Телефон, который давным-давно, ещё в счастливые времена, ей подарила Клара, остаётся лежать на столе. Немая издёвка над тем, насколько близки они все когда-то были.

Джон оставляет его в качестве чаевых. Но, не успев выйти на улицу, возвращается (сам не знает, почему) и опускает подарок Гарри в карман.

В то утро он и представить себе не может: это решение перевернёт всё, что он знает о себе и мире вокруг.

.

— Афганистан или Ирак?..

Его очень хочется ударить, этого парня со странным именем и пластикой гимнаста. За то, что прикоснулся к гарроте, хотя Джон и не позволял ему этого делать. Никто не смеет. Это не принято. Это нарушение правил, приличий, личного пространства...

Когда Джон вскидывает руку с пистолетом и в ладонь ударяет отдача, до него наконец-то доходит.

Его первой реакцией на сексуально привлекательных людей всегда была агрессия.

Жить с Шерлоком Холмсом — всё равно что голодным смотреть на рождественское жаркое, которое часами томится в духовке, и считать секунды до того, как оно будет готово.

.

Наутро Джон чувствует себя совершенно разбитым. На десять часов запланирована встреча с новым клиентом, они вчера договорились о ней в чате. Однако сегодня он не способен разговаривать ни с кем, кроме Шерлока. Ночь, полная кошмаров и боли, выпила его досуха. Всю левую сторону тела до сих пор дёргает, скручивает, печёт. Сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы заварить себе кружку чая и держаться вертикально до тех пор, пока в ней не показывается дно.

Выражение лица у Шерлока виноватое. Настолько, что Джон испытывает смутную нежность к этому поразительному человеку. Нежность — вместо ярости или гнева.

— Давай ты сейчас дашь мне то, что подсыпал на прошлой неделе, — тихо просит он, не поднимая взгляда от кружки. — А я сделаю вид, что забыл об этом инциденте.

Джон выпадает из жизни на тридцать часов. А когда приходит в себя, обнаруживает, что Шерлок устроился рядом, одной рукой перебирая его волосы, другой — держа перед собой книгу на немецком. Кажется, что-то техническое, с чертежами и бесконечными столбцами цифр. Мягкий свет прикроватной лампы делает его профиль выразительнее обычного.

— Та женщина...

— Ш-ш-ш, спи дальше, — шепчет Шерлок, не отрываясь от чтения. — Я решил это дело.

— За десять минут?

— Пять, Джон.

— Позёр, — зевает он и проваливается в забытьё под шуршание страниц, звучащее так же, как и скользящие прикосновения кончиков пальцев к коже.

.

У него чистая кожа. Ни шрамов, ни метки. Последнее заводит Джона с пол-оборота — да так, что изо рта вырывается череда бессвязных стонов. Восторженных. Счастливых. И дело не только и не столько в том, что никто не встанет между ним и Шерлоком, никто не ворвётся в их невероятную жизнь с тем, чтобы разлучить.

Есть то, что много важнее эгоизма и собственничества: Шерлок в безопасности. Никакой удавки. Никакой гарроты. Никто не станет его шантажировать, никто не причинит ему боли, никто не станет указывать ему, как жить. Он свободен. Волен делать то, что заблагорассудится. То, что он так любит: нарушать правила, игнорировать законы, жить своей жизнью, полной азарта, опасности и Джона.

И это потрясающе.

До встречи с Джеймсом Мориарти остаётся меньше месяца.

.

Шерлок избегает его вторые сутки. Нет, Джон не в претензии: у них череда сложных расследований, на кону — жизни людей. Психопат, который это устроил, заслуживает того, чтобы быть освежёванным заживо. Просто... Это странно.

Это странно до тех пор, пока Шерлок, держа в вытянутой руке браунинг, не распутывает на шее узел шарфа.

Джон стоит на ледяном, скользком кафеле и впервые в своей жизни хочет, чтобы си четыре была похожа на нитроглицерин. То есть — могла сдетонировать от малейшего толчка. Так можно было бы взорвать соулмейта Шерлока к чёртовой матери. Разнести его на мелкие клочки, не оставив ни следа, ни памяти.

То, что убить Джима можно лишь вместе с самим собой, Джона заботит мало.

.

Он запирается в спальне, игнорируя просьбы открыть дверь. Круг замкнулся. Всё повторяется: близкий человек, свежая гаррота, его замешательство. Джон смотрит на свою руку, на то, как она гладит деревянную створку, не в силах добраться до мужчины за ней. На запястье тускло виднеются три с половиной петли, чудо, позволившее ему остаться в живых. Но ведь молния не бьёт в одно дерево дважды. Даже рядом — не бьёт.

Губы кривит болезненная усмешка.

Ему страшно. Он улыбается.

Он остаётся под дверью Шерлока и стучит до тех пор, пока тот не открывает.

— Чего ты хочешь.

— Тебя, — ни секунды не колеблясь, отвечает Джон.

— Такого?

Он стоит в проёме в брюках и расстёгнутой рубашке. Одежда мятая и грязная. Вокруг гарроты на шее — алое сияние, кровавое зарево большого пожара. Волосы влажные. Шерлока лихорадит, но он и словом не обмолвится о том, насколько ему плохо. Впрочем, чего ещё Джон мог ожидать?

— Любого, Шерлок. На твоих условиях. Всегда.

Он захлопывает дверь перед самым его носом. Джон пожимает плечами, чешет шрам и садится на пол, прислонившись к запертой двери спиной.

— Я не уйду. Никогда, слышишь, Шерлок?.. Не дождёшься. Я тебя не оставлю. Я буду здесь. До тех пор, пока ты меня не впустишь. Мне всё равно. Мне плевать на Мориарти, на гарроту, на то, что... Если нам осталось... Если у нас осталось хоть немного времени, я не стану отказываться от него. Я не откажусь от тебя. Конечно, если ты сам не захочешь...

Дверь распахивается. Джон падает навзничь и ударяется затылком, но тут же вскакивает. И непонятно, отчего из глаз вдруг брызжут слёзы: от боли или от того, какие горькие на вкус губы Шерлока.

.

— Чем планируешь заняться, когда я умру?

Ему стоит больших усилий не выронить книгу из вздрогнувших пальцев. Шерлок стоит перед зеркалом, завязывая на шее платок, и делает вид, будто им предстоит самый обычный день. Слушание по делу Мориарти состоится через два часа.

— Прости, что?.. — глухо переспрашивает Джон.

Надежды на то, что он ослышался, нет. Никакой. Тем не менее заминка в разговоре даст ему время. Капельку времени, которого у них нет.

— Когда я умру, — терпеливо повторяет Шерлок, оправляя воротник, пока он не ляжет вокруг шеи идеально симметрично. На языке от этого жеста появляется та же кислинка, под аккомпанемент которой Шерлок переставлял по каминной полке череп, ища для него выгодный ракурс. — Да, Джон, мы это обсуждаем. Я уже покойник. Просто у меня есть фора, чтобы завершить некоторые дела. Ты — врач, поэтому я не собираюсь нежничать и обходиться эвфемизмами. Меня обезглавят, Джон. На глазах всего мира. Ты будешь чувствовать себя неловко перед моим эшафотом, но потом всё забудется и придёт в норму. Так чем думаешь заняться?

Джон не находится с ответом.

.

Вторая петля на его шее горит так ярко, что в глазах становится темно. Джон заканчивает водные процедуры, закручивает все краны. Как ребёнка, заворачивает Шерлока в полотенце, промакивает его волосы, переодевает в халат, аккуратно укладывает в постель и подтыкает тёплое одеяло, наплевав на то, что за окнами стоит по-прежнему солнечный майский день.

Он закрывает за собой дверь ванной, включает душ — и только тогда его выворачивает наизнанку. Слёзы жгут щёки так же, как желчь — рот.

Когда он переступает порог спальни, обессилевший и испытывающий отвращение к самому факту собственного существования, Шерлок молча поднимает край одеяла. Джон забирается на кровать, ныряет в образовавшийся лаз и притирается к его вытянутому на простынях телу.

Их обоих колотит нервная дрожь.

.

— Я не трогал. Как ты просил. — Андерсон поднимает руки в самом нелепом жесте из всех, что Джон видел. — Сперва посмотришь, потом мы перевернём тело. Все фотографии я уже отснял.

— Ангина? — участливо спрашивает Лестрейд, кивая на закутанного в шарф Шерлока. — Тебе не стоило выбираться из дома в этом...

— Я в норме.

Шерлок опускается на корточки перед трупом. Джон остаётся стоять рядом. Наверное, со стороны слаженность их движений напоминает систему двойной звезды. Они вращаются друг вокруг друга, не расставаясь, не удаляясь, всё быстрее и быстрее. Мир за границей системы смазывается. Он неважен. Он — лишь декорации к разыгрывающейся на подмостках драме.

Мужчина лежит на животе, ноги вытянуты в прямую линию, руки раскинуты по обе стороны от торса. Поза очень напоминает христианское распятие. Или же ту, в которой полиция обнаружила женщину в розовом. Их первое дело.

— Симметрия, Джон. Не понимаю, как у вселенной это получается, но многие маловероятные события происходят через равные промежутки времени. Как бы парадоксально это ни звучало.

— У нас есть термин для необычных ситуаций, которые происходят одна за другой. Закон парных случаев, — негромко добавляет Джон, склонившись над Шерлоком.

Они замолкают. Шерлок думает, Джон смотрит. Оба — не могут насытиться.

Несколько минут спустя детектив встаёт, оправляет шарф вокруг горла и заявляет:

— Ищите второе тело. Он или она не смогли бы уйти далеко.

— Ты хочешь сказать, это убийство-самоубийство?.. — уточняет Лестрейд. — Или у нас тут очередной серийник?

Лицо Шерлока разрезает улыбка. «Кажется, он заразился этой дурной привычкой от меня», — замечает Джон, однако не произносит вслух ни слова. Лишь делает шаг назад, безмолвно позволяя Шерлоку просунуть носок ботинка под ключицу мужчины и с усилием перевернуть того лицом к потолку.

Ну... только верхнюю часть его тела. Не всего погибшего. Примерно четверть.

—  _Связанное_ убийство, — будничным тоном произносит Шерлок, натягивая перчатки. Тело у его ног неестественностью позы напоминает перекрученное полотенце. Руки неловко завернулись, голова свесилась набок. — Вы найдёте на его рёбрах гарроту. Тройную. Кто-то неполноценный очень хотел обрести вторую половинку, а нашёл лишь отказ и смерть. Моя работа закончена.

— Вторая половинка, — весело повторяет Андерсон. — Располовинили парня. Вот это...

Джон прекрасно понимает, _что_ делает. И делает это с удовольствием. Его костяшки на целый дюйм погружаются в тощую грудь Андерсона, когда Джон, схватив урода за форменную куртку, припечатывает того к стене.

— Заткнись, ублюдок. И не смей больше открывать рот в присутствии Шерлока.

.

Люди склонны реагировать на смерть, прошедшую где-то рядом, безудержным сексом. Аксиома. Джону она известна: из-за врачебной практики, из-за войны, из-за детективной работы. Однако он привык, что горечь в таком случае постепенно сменяется сладостью и после безумия на душевном море воцаряется спокойствие. Безмятежный штиль, от которого провисают паруса.

Но сейчас всё наоборот. Сейчас минутная эйфория сменяется отчаянным предчувствием потери. И, кончая, они хватаются друг за друга, будто бы солнце потухло восемь минут назад.

Разрезанное гарротой тело на полу — это не он. Это _пока что_ не он.

.

День спустя Джон пытается примерить на себя образ психотерапевта. Шерлок не впечатлён подобными ролевыми играми. Нисколько. Он на мгновение прекращает печатать, поднимает глаза от ноутбука и говорит:

— То, что я чувствую по поводу метки, не имеет никакого значения.

— Для меня — имеет.

— Никакого значения, Джон. Совершенно никакого.

Что в переводе с уильямошерлокохолмского значит «я смертельно боюсь признаться, что имеет».

И кто Джон такой, чтобы настаивать? Лучше заварить чаю, поставить его перед Шерлоком и с грустью смотреть, каким до боли привычным жестом он обхватывает кружку перед тем, как поднести напиток ко рту.

.

Он бегает по моргу Бартса, пытаясь отыскать тело Шерлока среди десятков раздетых мертвецов, разложенных по полочкам и ящичкам, словно в камере хранения на вокзале. Молли молча следует за ним, не мешая, не направляя, не отвечая на вопросы и выкрики.

Джон чувствует себя мячиком, который кто-то зашвырнул в небо. Опоры нет. Ничего не видно. Всё, что он может, — нестись дальше, разрезая собой пустоту.

Кровавая крыша.

_«Джон, ты сделаешь для меня кое-что?»_

_«Что?»_

_«Не делай глупостей, Джон»._

Мячик ещё летит. Мячик старается забыть про ЗИГ зауэр в тумбочке. Мячик обещал Шерлоку не делать глупостей.

А Шерлок ничего не обещал.

.

Майкрофт всё так же идеально выбрит и всё так же раздражает тем, что лезет не в своё дело. Теперь — со словами: «Я знаю, чего бы хотел Шерлок, если бы был жив».

Если бы. Бы. Бы. Бесконечное, тоскливое «бы». Алиса попала сперва в Страну Чудес, затем — в Зазеркалье. Джон же не может выбраться из королевства Бы.

Застрелиться бы.

.

Кто бы мог подумать? Из омута скорби его вытаскивает Гарри. Парой десятков неотвеченных звонков. И когда Джон наконец-то наскребает в себе достаточно сил, чтобы перезвонить, она приветствует его неожиданной (долгожданной) фразой:

— Джо, ты меня простишь?..

Он закрывает рот рукой, но это как выходить с картонкой против цунами. Джон воет себе в колени, отбросив трубку на ковёр. Он оплакивает всё сразу. Шерлока и наверняка чудовищные раны на его шее. Себя — давнего вдовца, который лишь неделю назад потерял _настоящую_ любовь. Гарри, в неполные сорок превратившуюся в потухшие угли. Семью, которую они не смогли сберечь.

Семью, у которой без Шерлока нет ни единого шанса быть полноценной.

.

— Мы снова здесь.

— Снова, — кивает Гарри. Они в той же кофейне, что и в первую неделю по возвращении Джона в Лондон. Тут перетянули диванчики. Поставили новую кофемашину. Сменили несколько позиций в меню. А в остальном — да, это было то самое место. Правда, они — совсем другие люди. С большим опытом страданий и потерь. — Как ты?..

— Ненавижу себя больше, чем когда-либо раньше.

— Весьма откровенно.

— Всё, что могу, — скалится Джон. — Зачем ты меня вытащила?

— Чтобы извиниться. И... много чего ещё.

— Только не говори мне, что этот балаган — обязательный пункт твоей реабилитации.

Не нужно быть Шерлоком Холмсом _(боже, снова, ты снова вспоминаешь о нём!)_ , чтобы по её смущению понять: так и есть. Джон сжимает кулаки на коленях. Спокойно. Не стоит переворачивать стол.

— Да, — тихо произносит Гарри, не поднимая глаз. — Признать, что последние много лет я обходилась с тобой хреново — часть моих двенадцати шагов. А ещё — жизненно необходимая штука. Потому что... Джо, я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении.

— Попробуй.

Это редкость: вежливая, покладистая Гарри, которая признаёт свои ошибки и сама идёт на контакт. Поэтому ему и удаётся не расхохотаться (расплакаться?) ей в лицо.

— Мы с Кларой снова вместе.

— В постели или в жизни?

— Везде, если тебе так любопытно. — Она огрызается с почти забытым азартом. — И... Я правда надеюсь, что в этот раз мы не облажаемся.

— И я должен вам в этом помочь?..

— Да, — подтверждает Гарри и с улыбкой кладёт на столешницу между ними левую руку. — Избавь меня от гарроты.

.

Вечером Джон напивается. В хлам. Впервые — с тех пор, как познакомился с Шерлоком. К процессу он подходит с трезвой (пока что) головой и извлекает из дальних углов квартиры все запасы алкоголя, о существовании которых может вспомнить. Садится на диван. Обозревает стеклянные войска на полу, вытаскивает из ближайшего ряда первую попавшуюся бутылку, отвинчивает крышку и, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни запаха, делает глоток.

Гарри просит отрезать ей руку. Видите ли, она хочет быть уверена, что любит Клару и действительно желает быть с ней, целиком и полностью, в болезни и здравии, в похмелье и реабилитации. Не потому, что боится метки. Не потому, что боится потерять руку до локтя. Не потому, что боится за Клару, которая рискует тем же. 

Потому, что хочет этого сама.

И она искренне уверена в том, что брат-хирург ей в этом поможет.

Джон вспоминает блеск в её глазах — нетерпеливый и решительный, такой мучительно знакомый — и делает несколько глотков подряд. Виски или джин, он не знает. Он пытается забыть глаза Гарри.

_Глаза Шерлока._

.

— Вот почему ты женился на ней.

Он откладывает книгу, дешёвый детектив в мягкой обложке, купленный по дороге. Читать его тяжело. Намётанный глаз то и дело замечает логические несостыковки, и к тридцатой странице Джон с грустной улыбкой вычисляет, кто убийца. Наверное, Шерлоку для этого хватило бы беглого взгляда на обложку.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?..

— Как после недельного запоя, — морщась, признаётся Гарри. Её бледная кожа сливается со светлой наволочкой. — Всё прошло хорошо?

— Сама посмотри.

Она пытается привстать в кровати на локтях и падает на спину, недоумённо ойкнув. 

Культя выглядит ровно так, как полагается. Сиротливым, бесполезным, неестественным обрубком плоти. Но Гарри рассматривает её с восторгом. И Джон ловит себя на мысли, что этот восторг ему знаком. _Был бы_ знаком, если бы метка Шерлока располагалась на ноге или на руке. 

— Тебе было непросто принять это решение, — спустя долгое время говорит Гарри. — Ведь изначально ты был против. Я видела это ещё в кофейне. Что изменилось, Джо?..

_«Понял, что пошёл бы на это ради Шерлока. Значит, пойду и ради тебя, сестрёнка»._

— Я отвечу, если ты скажешь... Продолжишь ту фразу. Ещё до того, как очнуться до конца, ты сказала, что знаешь, почему я женился на Мэри.

Она медлит, облизывая губы. Джон предлагает ей апельсиновый сок: мало того что он поможет справиться с обезвоживанием, так ещё и немного развеселит. Яркое пятно среди бледно-салатовых стен. Гарри делает глоток, снова облизывает губы, нерешительно прищёлкивает языком и, поёрзав на подушке, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, спрашивает:

— Кем была твоя жена, Джо?

— Медсестрой. — Вопрос однозначен и глуп.

— Нет, Джо. Твой соулмейт была медсестрой. Но женился ты на кое-ком другом. С ней вы в разводе примерно столько же, сколько мертва Мэри Морстен. Извини, я её в глаза не видела, и называть женщину, едва не сломавшую тебе жизнь, _миссис Ватсон_ я не стану.

— В тебе ещё говорит кетамин.

Джон разочарованно откидывается на спинку кресла и бросает взгляд на часы. Его смена у постели сестры заканчивается через три четверти часа. Тогда его сменит Клара. Нужно просто дождаться этого момента. В конце концов, если Гарри продолжит пороть чушь, всегда можно попросить её лечащего врача (одного из его бывших подшефных) немного скорректировать терапию. Усилить дозу. Чтобы больше отдыхала после операции.

— Ты же несерьёзно?

— В жизни не говорила тебе то, что скажу сейчас. И повторять дважды я не буду, поэтому слушай внимательно. Единственная супруга, которую ты мог терпеть рядом с собой, — это медицина, Джо. Не женщина. Твоя первая любовь, твоё призвание, твоя возможность оперировать. Ты ведь погас, когда потерял лицензию. Ты и на Мэри женился, только чтобы не лишиться руки, рабочего инструмента. Не потому, что любил её. Не потому. Совершенно не поэтому. И где-то в глубине души ты это знаешь. Ты не можешь обманывать себя так долго.

Книга падает с его коленей на пол.

Недолгая тишина сдавливает голову в тисках.

— А теперь представь, что она была бы жива. Ты бы приехал в Лондон, с твоей, — полукруг правой рукой в воздухе, — _связанной_ меткой. Пригород. Собака. Велосипед. Дети. А теперь представь, что ты встретил Шерлока. Такого, каким ты знал его всё это время. Такого, что ты улыбался, стоило ему лишь показаться на горизонте. Вспомни Шерлока. Представь его. Представь, как на него смотрит Мэри. Как ты ложишься к ней в постель, предавая одну свою любовь ради другой. Ты спасаешь руку, но теряешь Шерлока. Представь это. Прочувствуй. Что бы ты сделал тогда, Джо?..

Её голос, низкий и хриплый, шепчет в этом светлом помещении о тёмных, тёмных вещах. Таких, о которых не принято говорить. Но они — говорят. Джону для этого не нужно открывать рта. Гарри и так понимает его лучше, чем кто-либо другой в этом враз опустевшем мире.

Между ними — натянутая струна взглядов и единение мыслей, утраченное двадцать лет назад.

— Кто-то из Ватсонов в финале этой истории должен был отрубить себе руку, — устало произносит она, закрывая глаза. — И я рада, что это не ты, Джо.

.

На могилу Шерлока он приезжает на рассвете, на первом поезде метро, который запустили на линию. Приходит с пустыми руками, без цветов. Шерлоку не нравились сентиментальные подарки. Поэтому Джон садится перед плитой, сбрасывает с плеч рюкзак и достаёт термос. В том, чтобы попытаться напоить мёртвого чаем, плеснув его в траву, есть что-то языческое.

Ему бы понравились щедрость и экстравагантность этого жеста.

— Знаешь, связи Майкрофта иногда бывают полезны. Я... ты не бесись только, хорошо?.. Я попросил его помочь с лицензией, и он прислал её на следующий же день. Так что... Я не хочу оставаться в Лондоне. Здесь всё напоминает о тебе. Любой район, любой звук, любой запах. Куда бы я ни шёл, я прихожу к нашей квартире. Неизбежность, наверное. Я помню, как был там счастлив. Помню, каким счастливым ты меня сделал. И это как... это как смотреть на собственное бьющееся сердце. Такой финт можно проделать весьма... ограниченное количество раз. А я уже все возможности исчерпал. Мне нужно уехать. Куда-то, где нет ни следа твоей памяти. Нет, я не смогу забыть ни единого мгновения нашей жизни. Не в моих это силах. Да и не хочу. Это всегда со мной. Поверь, того, что я о тебе помню, хватит, чтобы заполнить доверху весь Британский музей. Поэтому... Я должен спросить, пусть и не услышу ответа... Ты был когда-нибудь на Гаити?

.

Каждый раз, когда самолёт проваливается в воздушную яму, Джон с предвкушением думает о том, что вот сейчас-то они точно разобьются.

Жаль, что пилоты — мастера своего дела.

.

Снова оказаться в полевом госпитале, на этот раз — в тропиках; работать не покладая рук, тяжело, до такого истощения, что спать не способен... В этой убийственной рутине было нечто исцеляющее. А ещё весь остров утопал в цветах. Круглый год. Рододендрон и бугенвиллия не могли перебить характерный смрад эпидемии. Красота соседствовала с болезнью, смерть — с изяществом линий и богатством красок, благоухание — с невообразимой вонью.

Жизнь. Как она есть.

Джон перетирал яркие лепестки между пальцами и шёл работать. До прыгающих перед глазами мушек и трясущихся коленей. Как когда-то — в связке с Шерлоком.

В  _связке_. Будучи связанными не петлёй на шее или запястье, но тем, что сильнее гарроты.

.

Поэтому, увидев среди ночных теней кого-то очень знакомого, он не сразу верит себе.

.

А поверив, времени не теряет. Потому что следы его поцелуев на шее — единственная метка, которую Джон согласен носить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Честно говоря, я занималась «Номером четыре». Ушла с головой в сюжет и героев. Расписавшись, набросала часть «Энциклопедии» и приступила к следующей главе саванта, второй из семи. И вдруг, бегая под Грэма Нортона, увидела, как на сцену выходит Флоренс. 
> 
> У меня не было ни единого шанса.
> 
> И теперь я точно знаю: есть тексты, которые сами пишут своих авторов, а не наоборот. «Гаррота» — такой текст (это ни разу не весело). И в то же время «запястье», её вторая часть, — лучшее из всего, написанного за прошлый год. Самое сильное и самое искреннее. Надеюсь, вы это ощутили.

**Author's Note:**

> * Уильям Лэм, второй виконт Мельбурн, — двадцать седьмой и тридцатый премьер-министр Великобритании, современник Вильгельма IV и юности королевы Виктории.
> 
> ** Кецалькоатль — он же «пернатый змей», бог ацтеков, древний символ свободолюбия (эта птица не живёт в неволе).
> 
> Я отдаю себе отчёт в том, что тема, может быть, заезжена. Может быть. А может быть, и нет.


End file.
